Adi Dixon
by transformerfangirl
Summary: Hey guys, this is a story involving the world fan favorite Daryl Dixon and a bit of a twist in the story line. I thought ti would be nice to add a little more of a background and a pretty interesting future of Daryl. Rated M due to blood, cussing and weapons otherwise a typical Walking Dead episode. Please read, rate and comment. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, nothing but darkness surrounded Daryl who stood with his crossbow aimed and ready to fire. Somehow, his survival instinct disappeared like he never had it. For the first time in his life, he actually felt fear. Strange, when the Walkers started showing, he felt more like it was a stupid prank until one of them started eating his dad. Then, like a horror clip, his dad came back to life. Often, he ignored the feeling of fear. To him, thanks to Merle, fear was a sign of weakness and weakness was something a tracker couldn't afford to have happen to him.

"Ya scared?" A dark, raspy voice asked. Daryl turned sharply, searching for the direction the voice was coming from. But, once again, there was nothing but darkness around him. Daryl tried to calm down and focus on listening. One thing he learned from being a hunter/tracker, if his eyes failed him, he could depend on his other senses to back him up. However, neither one of his other four senses were helping him. Why was he panicking?

"You little pansy bitch." The voice chuckled in the dark.

"You're the one to talk!" Daryl shouted to the darkness. "Your cowardly ass won't come out of the dark. If anyone hears afraid, it ain't me!"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that little brother." The voice stated. "You always hid when the old man came out with that belt. Then it's big brother to the rescue."

Little brother? Big brother? Daryl paused, knowing that only one person would ever call him 'little brother'. The only person who would know how he acted towards his father whenever he brought out the belt.

"Merle?"As if on cue, a bright white light appeared blinding Daryl who hid his eyes behind his arms. The light dimmed just enough for Daryl to look up and stared in stun disbelief. Merle was standing in front of him, bulky and bald as ever. Daryl stared in disbelief, but at the same time, he could believe it. After all, Merle somehow found Daryl at the bottom of that river's ridge. But there were still those questions he had in his head when he last say Merle; how was Merle here? How did he even know where Daryl was? Let alone without a drop of blood on him, a scratch on his bald head, not even a smear of dirt on his light grey worn out undershirt.

"Hey little brother." He smiled casually, as if the roof incident never happened. As if he never disappeared, something wasn't adding up.

"The hell where ya?" Daryl asked, lowering the crossbow. "Ya ran off again when I got to the top of the river's ridge."

"Been here the whole time dummy." Merle shrugged.

"Been where?" Daryl asked irritated. It was just like Merle to say the loop hole answer. " Ya ran off from that rooftop before anyone could come get you, then you ran off again when I got out of the ridge."

"Don't you mean only _you_ came back?" Merle shot, narrowing his blue eyes. "You were the only one who gave a damn that day."

"No, Rick and I came back for you." Daryl reasoned." Rick may have left-"

"Rick? Officer friendly?" Merle threw his head back, laughing like Daryl told a hilarious joke. "You mean that cop that left me for dead? You gotta be kidding me."

" We came back for ya, you were already gone!" Daryl shouted although he knew better. But he didn't care, he could take down any number of Walkers that came his way. Merle had to know that Daryl was pissed. Could anyone blame him? He believed that the last member of his family died on that rooftop or that the Walkers got to him. But he's here?

"And you ain't lookin' for me?" Merle asked aggravated.

"I'm tryin' like hell like I told ya before."

"Before?" Merle blinked, confused. "Are you sure you ain't hallucinating?"

"Like hell!"

"Like them shrooms you ate when you were a kid?" Merle snickered, remembering when Daryl accidentally ate those. True Merle was mad at first because those were his shrooms, but forgot all about it when Daryl was crying about a Chupcabra and a lot of other bullshit that any regular person would have deemed him insane.

" I know..." Daryl paused, remembering the ridge. "I just had this argument with you. When I was climbing up the ridge."

"We did?"

"Quit being a dumb ass!"

Suddenly, Merle started gagging and choking like he was choking on a swig from the bottle of Bud again. The coughing made Merle fall to his knees and blood splatter on the ground. Finally, after what seemed like a life time of coughing and spitting, Daryl watched in a stupor. Only Daryl wasn't too surprised, when Merle ate poison berries when they got lost in the woods did he cough up blood. However, Merle was a like a boulder. He would suck it up and go on like it didn't happen.

"This is all because of you." Merle snarled as chunks of skin fell onto the ground, making a squish sound as it landed like someone stepping on slush on a warm, snowy day. As Merle stumbled to his feet, more and more flesh fell from his body. Blood poured like a faucet, forming a small puddle at Merle's feet, expanding to Daryl's feet. If a person who has been hiding under a rock and hadn't seen a Walker oozing blood at every joint in his body, they would have hurled their breakfast out of their nose at the first sight of the blood. Daryl swallowed down the screams of terror and fear in his throat. He wanted to run, he wanted to get away. But pride wouldn't let him, at the same time it wasn't just his pride. It was more he was concern for his brother. He didn't have it in his heart to just leave his brother like this and if worse came to worse...

Merle threw his head back up to look at Daryl who gasped in horror, feeling over joyed that he had a strong stomach. Anyone else would have possibly lost their stomach at the sight of Merle. His eyes went yellow, his pupils were pure black like a demon, then one fell out like someone reached in and plucked it out. Chunks of his skin was still rotting and falling off like they were being butchered like an animal. His right hand just fell off, blood dripping out and bits of flesh dangled out like the noodles in a bloody strainer. A part of his lip fell off revealing gross, bacteria filled teeth.

"You left me little brother." Merle hissed.

* * *

"Ow!" Daryl shouted and sat right up, regretting doing so. A shot of pain coursed through his back like the time Merle was removing a twig that somehow got lodged into Daryl's leg. It was a through and through shot and Merle removed it with no trouble. However it did hurt like a bitch,especially after Merle poured the alcohol on it.

"Well, don't sit up so fast and it wouldn't had to hurt." A voice scolded. Daryl looked to the side and a young woman with dirt covered skin, light brown hair and bright blue eyes looked at him with concern. Her shirt was torn, the left leg on her pants was missing, bandages covered her arms and her neck. Daryl studied her, searching for any sign of a fever or of turning. Then he looked around him, he realized that he was inside a tent, laying in a navy blue sleeping bag, the light was dim with a pinkish color. Daryl guessed that the sun was starting to set.

Damn, Daryl cursed to himself, looks like I'm stuck here until morning.

The woman crawled over to her duffel bag, picked up a blue cloth, dipped it into a bowl of water and rinsed the water out. She crawled back to him and started cleaning the blood and dirt on his skin.

"Who the hell are you?" He moaned, trying to ignore the pain.

"I'm Adi Garrison." She replied, putting the wash cloth on a board near the sleeping bag. " I found you unconscious at the bottom of river ridge. What were you doing anyway? Extreme Mountain Climbing?"

"I was looking for someone." Daryl replied."I fell-" He remembered the arrow that punctured his side. Looking down, he expected to see that arrow. But it wasn't there, in fact, it was replaced with bandages.

"Who were you looking for?"

" A little girl, she belongs to a member of the group I was in."

"Was?" Adi asked suspiciously. Could anyone blame her? With what's been going on in the world, there was probably nobody she could trust. No doubt she was taking every suspicious fact into question. But Daryl had very little patience at the moment.

"I'm not with the group right now am I?" Daryl snapped.

"No need for sarcastic remarks smart ass." Adi stated, ignoring her irritation. "This little girl you're looking for, what's her name?"

"Soohia, she disappeared a few days ago." Daryl mentally slapped himself. What was he doing giving away any information to a stranger? If he couldn't trust Maggie when she first showed up for Laurie, then he shouldn't be trusting this stranger girl. But then again, Adi may have seen Sophia. That was a chance he couldn't risk.

"Sophia?" She asked, as if the name was familiar to her.

"Yeah." He looked at her, meeting her icy glare, which sent an icy chill down his spine. " Seen her?"

"As a matter of fact," She started, crossing her legs. " I did find a lost girl wondering around the woods a few days ago. Her name was Sophia."

"Where is she?" Daryl asked with hope, if Adi knew where Sophia was, or better yet, if she had Sophia, then he could go back to the group feeling successful, like he accomplished something for once. But at the same time, he was kind of hoping that Sophia wasn't there. If he were to find her and bring her back; what else was there for him to do?

Well that's a dick thing to say, Daryl thought to himself.

"Gone."Adi replied with disappointment and sadness in her voice.

Daryl felt his heart drop and his anger boil inside his stomach. It was back to square one once again."What do ya mean 'ran off'?"

Adi shrugged casually."She just disappeared this morning. I don't know why, but I woke up this morning and she was gone."

"Back to square one, Carol's not going to be happy about this." Daryl groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Carol?"

"Sophia's mom."

"Poor woman, this is probably killing her." Adi stated, looking out the small window in the tent." Losing her child during these times is like a death sentence."

Daryl turned sharply to glare at her, cringing at the slight pain."It's not like she forced Sophia out there."

" That's not what I said" Adi said defensively. " But the fact is, she must feel that she could have done more to protect her child."

"How the hell would you know?"

Just then, a small boy with light blond hair and dirty clothes walked into the tent and sat next to Adi. The kid couldn't be any older than six at least, eight at the most. He looked at Daryl with curiosity which surprised Daryl, usually kids would be afraid during this time. So why was this kid so calm?

"I would know just as much as any other mother." Adi replied, rubbing the child's hair motherly. "Gabriel, say hello to our guest."

"Hello." The boy greeted with a kind smile. "Momma calls me 'Gabriel' but you can call me 'Gabe'. What's your name?"

Daryl hesitated for a moment, feeling stupid after.

What the hell you scared for? Daryl thought to himself. He's a kid.

"Daryl." He paused, looking around the tent again, this time he was searching for something. Something that was more important to him than anything else in this new world. "What the hell did you do with my crossbow?"

"You mean the weapon I left outside?"

"Outside!" Daryl shouted, hissing in pain. "What the hell-"

"I'm still cleaning it. "Adi stated firmly. "Don't get your boxers in a knot Daryl. You'll get it back when you're back on your feet."

"I want it back!"

"What are you five?" Adi asked in an irritated tone. She wasn't trying to be a bitch, she was trying to help him which he appears to be missing. "I told you, you will get it back when you are well enough to walk again."

"Yeah and what are you going to do with it before?"

"Nothing." Adi replied, honeslty." Once it's clean of the blood and you have more than just one frickin' arrow, it will be put away in one of my bags."

Daryl growled in frustration. It annoyed him that he didn't have his only weapon that has saved his life on more than one occasion. He felt incomplete without it, just like how a person needed water to survive, he needed that crossbow.

"Momma," Gabe said, digging through the duffel bag. "Whose doll is this?"

Daryl recognized the doll right as the kid brought it out. Daryl reached to grab it but the pain held him back.

"Give it here, that belongs to Sophia." Daryl demanded.

"Sophia?" Gabe asked, looking at Adi who gestured that the conversation will wait.

"Where is this group of yours anyway?" Adi asked, uncrossing her legs. "Why are they not looking for you?"

Daryl shrugged and said, "Don't know, don't really care either."

"Now why is that?" Adi asked in a gentle tone. Daryl couldn't help but look at her when she asked. For some reason, hearing her concern got his attention." I mean, you are part of their group are you not?"

"Yeah-"

"Then why do you not care?"

Daryl growled in frustration. If there was one thing he hated, he hated pussy's. Even if they were girls. To Daryl, in this modern era, girls had to be strong and not worry about what group a stranger came from. What should matter to her is herself and how to defend herself.

"None of your business." Daryl snapped, feeling slightly guilty for it.

"Well that's a little rude." Adi stated firmly, crossing her arms. Her light eyes glaring icy stares into Daryl's skull. The disturbance was so strong that Daryl had to look away.

"Yeah well...look I need to get back-ow!"Daryl shouted as he fell back onto the pillow, his hand automatically went to his side. Cringing and hissing in pain almost like the time he fell off a precipice and landed hard on a rock, only he landed on his shoulder and dislocated it. It took both Merle and a neighborhood friend to put it back into place.

"Yeah, you aren't going anywhere until those wounds are healed." Adi told Daryl as she set her hand on his chest, keeping him down.

"I've dealt with worse." Daryl insisted, as he tried to find the strength to sit back up.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Adi kept her hand on his chest, Daryl would have fought her off, if he wasn't hurt." Either you sit here or I knock your lights out."

"You're gonna-ow!" He shouted as Adi added pressure onto his chest."Alright, fine."

Daryl laid back down and stared out the window, his thoughts going back to Merle. Anxiety and uncertainty plagued his heart, he did feel slightly guilty for not looking harder for his brother. But where could he look? Atlanta was the last place Merle was last seen and if he was still there...

Naw, Daryl thought to himself, if I know Merle, he probably hot wired a car and drove out of there before the walkers got to him.

But Daryl couldn't ignore the questions that remained; where was Merle and would Daryl ever see him again?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. It's the last two weeks of school/college which means I have to harden into my studies because my grades ain't lookin too good and I'm trying to save my bf from the life in the streets plus a bunch of other hard asses I'm trying to get alone with so I have a whole heap of scrap on my plate but I will continue to work when I can and I will update as soon as I can but they will be updated more after the next two weeks.

Sincerly, Rena Valentine/transformersfangirl.

May the force/spark/heart of the cards/Winchesters/Dixon/and other what not's be on your side loves :)


End file.
